Mick Carter
Michael "Mick" Carter made his first appearance on the 25th December 2013 and he is the long term partner and husband of Linda Carter and the father of Lee, Nancy and Johnny Carter. As of 1 January 2016, Mick has appeared in 294 episodes, so far. Storylines Janine Butcher was initially going to buy The Queen Victoria off Phil Mitchell, but she couldn't get the cash after David Wicks taped her confessing to murdering Michael Moon and David took her money for Carol Jackson, who could have cancer. Phil calls Mick to ask if he's still interested in buying the pub and if so, if he can get the money to him within 15 minutes, he's got himself a deal. Mick says that's a push, but he'll try, however he's already in The Vic. Mick meets up with Phil and gives him the cash and Phil gives him the keys to the pub. On Boxing Day 2013, Mick along with Linda, Johnny and Lady Di arrive in Walford after they bought Queen Vic. When Phil is kicking everyone out, Phil is confused to how Mick knows Shirley and Shirley reveals to Mick that Phil is her brother. The following morning, the day when Mick and Linda are suppose to open for the first time, Linda looks out of the window and sees Tina and Shirley at the door with their belongings and Mick tells her they're moving in and Linda has objections to Shirley moving in, but is fine with Tina. Mick explains to Linda that his sisters are important to him and Linda says the deal is that the minute things go wrong, he needs to step up. Mick and Linda encounter a problem when Mick realizes they haven't got any beer and Tina says they are almost out of snacks and spirits. Shirley informs them that Kat and Alfie Moon had a deal on, which was a £1 a drink and Mick and Linda wonder if Shirley can get stuff from the soup kitchen on tick, but Shirley packed in the job. Linda isn't pleased with Shirley and she tells Mick to step up. Mick tells Linda to go and speak to Lee whilst he and Shirley sort the situation out. Mick heads to the cafe with Shirley to speak to Kat and Alfie to see if they can get some stock or have contacts, but they say they are out of all that now. When the Carters discover that The Vic has a problem with rising damp, Tina convinces Mick and Shirley to visit their father, Stan Carter, who they have a less than amicable relationship with after he left the Carter children in care. After Stan suffers a fall, Linda persuades Mick to check on Stan. Mick discovers there has been a break in and disturbs the thief, who punches him and flees. Mick suspects that it was his son Lee Carter, who may have run away from serving in the army in Afghanistan. Mick visits Stan in the hospital and enquires about Lee, and Stan assures him that he has not seen Lee. Mick leaves the hospital angry after Stan asks to stay at The Vic, but Tina is angry to find out that Stan is in hospital and Mick has not told her. Tina brings Stan to The Vic to stay for three weeks. Mick reluctantly agrees and is further angered when Stan makes derogatory comments about both Tina and Johnny's homosexualities and about the dangers faced by Lee in the army. Stan also tells Mick about a time when his mother tried to drown him in the bath when he was an infant. Mick and Stan's relationship starts to thaw, annoying Shirley. Mick attempts to reunite Shirley with her estranged son, Dean Wicks, with little success. Tina refers to the incident involving a young Mick in the bathtub, citing the event as happening after their mother left. This confuses Mick, and he concludes that it was Stan who tried to kill him and attacks him, prompting Shirley to admit that she had attempted to drown him. Phil Mitchell finds out from Shirley that Mick is actually her son, his father is a man named Andy and her mother Sylvie Carter concealed the pregnancy and brought Mick up as her and Stan's son. Shirley warns Phil not to tell Mick. Despite not being able to swim and having a phobia of water, Mick signs up to a sponsored swim in aid of his friend Billy Mitchell's young daughter, Janet Mitchell, who has Down's syndrome. He starts to learn at the local swimming pool, and confesses his fear to his friend, Ian Beale. Ian helps him overcome this fear and he makes progress. Linda tells Mick she wants another baby after she realises her children are too old to require her constant attention. Mick convinces Linda that this is not a good idea, but proposes to her, as they are not actually married, though their families think they are. Linda turns down the proposal, liking things as they are, and then she finds out that Dean has overheard this conversation. Mick successfully completes his swim for charity, but on his way home, he sees Ian talking to Rainie Cross through the window of Ian's car. Mick pulls up behind them but Ian drives away, so Rainie, a prostitute, propositions Mick. He says he is not interested, and then the police arrive. Rainie claims Mick is a regular punter, so he is arrested for soliciting. Later, Ian explains that he had sex with Rainie on the night his daughter Lucy Beale was murdered, so Mick agrees not to tell anyone, though he is forced to tell Linda when she receives a call from his solicitor. Cora Cross overhears this and supports Linda at the court. Mick pleads guilty, and Cora discovers that the prostitute is her daughter. She reveals Mick's alleged crime to everyone in The Vic. Linda hates that Mick has put Ian before his own family, so Mick resolves to make Ian tell the truth to his partner Denise Fox. Mick is upset when Shirley leaves Walford after accidentally shooting Phil. Linda becomes cold towards him and refuses to have sex; Mick deduces that she is pregnant. She denies this, but he discovers Linda is pregnant and is planning to have a secret abortion. After a discussion, they agree to keep the baby. Stan reveals he has terminal prostate cancer, leading Mick to enlist Dean's help in tracking down Shirley to try and convince her to return. They find her staying in a caravan with Buster Briggs and she soon returns. Mick and Shirley find that Shirley and Tina's mother, Sylvie, is staying with her sister Babe Smith. Babe reveals that Sylvie has Alzheimer's disease. Mick plans to propose to Linda, but Linda reveals to Mick that Dean raped her. Dean claims that he and Linda had an affair, so Mick attacks Dean. To stop the attack, Shirley reveals that Dean and Mick are brothers and she is Mick's mother, and it emerges that Buster is Mick's father. Linda claims that their relationship can survive as long as nobody else finds out that she was raped. She eavesdrops while Mick, Tina, Shirley, Babe and Stan argue, only to hear Mick deny that Dean is part of the family. Mick tells Stan and Tina that Dean raped Linda. When he realises Linda has left, a despairing and devastated Mick smashes up the bar. Mick and Linda later report the rape to the police. When Mick learns that Shirley was forced to keep the secret of being his mother out of fear that she would never see him again, he decides to give her another chance, as long as Dean keeps his distance from him. He is shocked to learn that Stan wants him and Tina to help him die and stops Tina from doing so. The next week, Dean is arrested and released on bail. He refuses to leave Walford on Shirley's insistence until Mick orders him to. Dean returns and sneaks into the pub's cellar, intending to set fire to it, and taking Nancy hostage. Mick stops him and chokes him until he is unconscious, but Dean goes missing after this. Linda proposes to Mick and he accepts. Nancy believes Mick has killed Dean, until Dean returns on 3 April (Good Friday). Linda gives birth prematurely to Ollie Carter after falling down the stairs. Dean believes the baby is his until Mick discovers he, Linda and Ollie share the same blood group, but Dean's is different, meaning Dean cannot be Ollie's father. Mick and Buster then start to bond. Mick and Linda bring Ollie home, where Mick ejects Dean after he attempts to shake Linda's hand. In September 2015, Mick arranges with Elaine to take Linda away from Walford as it was coming up to 1 year since Dean raped her and he wanted her away at the difficult time, Linda came home early just as Mick was going to go on holiday with them as Nancy had a seizure. Elaine comes back a few days later with her fiance Jason where he has to explain to Mick and Linda what he sees in Elaine. That same night Mick and Linda heard a bang from downstairs as they go down they see Jason with nothing on as they say that Elaine can come out as they turned their back as they turn round it wasn't Elaine in the kitchen with him as it was Babe. Gallery Linda and Mick Carter.jpg|Linda and Mick Carter Mick carter .jpg|Mick Carter Easties mick carter.png|Mick in his first ever episode. Carter Family Selfie (2014).jpg|Mick Carter, Linda, Johnny, Nancy and Lee Carter The Carters (2014).jpg|Mick and his family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Fathers Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Carter Family Category:1977 Births Category:2015 Marriages Category:2013 Arrivals